Decisiones en el Ocaso
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Aquella voz que Loki escucha y siente en su mente como una horrible garra es el unico consuelo capaz de darle un poco de paz. Se ha resignado a vivir en la negra oscuridad que Thanos le ofrece. Pero Thor no esta dispuesto a dejar que su hermano menor se rinda tan facilmente ante tal enemigo.
1. Susurros

_A veces la negra oscuridad era más dulce y cálida que el sol del ocaso. En ella, podía encontrar el consuelo que tranquilizaba los dolores de su alma; lo hacía sentirse en paz con el mismo y su entorno, como un cordero que encuentra a su rebaño luego de haberse perdido en los peligrosos campos y praderas llenos de lobos hambrientos, lobos que buscan hundir sus colmillos en su carne y trocearla, con el solo fin….el egoísta fin de saciar su apetito. En la negra oscuridad no hay visión ni respuestas al alcance, esos son sus defectos, pero a cambio, se encuentra una infinita aceptación que no necesita de explicaciones, ni pregunta jamás sobre errores pasados._

_Para el hombre al que se le ha negado todo lo demás, la ciega aceptación es un hermoso obsequio, que se acepta con las manos abiertas, pero con los ojos cerrados…_

* * *

Podía sentir su corazón palpitando en su pecho, de forma tan veloz que su vista se pintaba de círculos fluorescentes en cada pulso. Fue entonces que se hizo consciente del dolor casi insoportable que torturaba su cabeza. Era como si una garra, fría y filosa, quisiera desgarrarle la nuca y adentrarse en su mente.

-¡LOKI, DETENTE!-

La ronca voz de Thor llegó a los oídos de Loki como un grito alejado, a pesar de que se encontraban separados por una distancia menor a los tres metros. Loki jadeó y alzó la mirada, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, lo cual resaltaba sus pupilas verdes.

Thor sostenía en su mano derecha a Mjolnir, notó Loki con sosiego. Tuvo que hace un esfuerzo que le resultó casi imposible para agudizar su vista. Vio pues, tirados en el pastoso suelo como patéticas muñecas de trapo, a los Tres Guerreros.

_¿Muertos? ¿Están muertos?_

… No, solo inconscientes.

Loki no podía saberlo con seguridad. El dolor de cabeza apenas le permitía estar consciente, mucho menos era capaz de razonar. Vió a Fandral tumbado boca abajo, con un río de sangre brotando de una herida en su sien, empapándole el rostro de un carmín intenso.

Volstagg estaba tirado de espaldas, con un objeto…una lanza de hielo quizá, clavada en su abdomen. Si su ancho pecho no se elevara con cada una de sus jadeantes respiraciones, Loki bien lo hubiera dado por muerto sin dudarlo.

Más apartado hacia la derecha, estaba Hogun, de bruces al igual que Fandral, con un corte en su espalda que había rasgado su ropa en un tajo perfecto y limpio, con una herida tan profunda que Loki sintió que el filo le cortaba de tan solo mirar.

Debió doler. Si, debió doler, pero no tanto como su cabeza torturaba a Loki en ese momento.

Loki deseó dejar de ser, deseaba solo desplomarse y perderse en la dulce oscuridad de la inconsciencia….

Puso una temblorosa mano sobre su adolorida frente. Esperó encontrarse con la hirviente piel de la fiebre, pero en cambio, Loki se topó con la fría piel de su verdadera naturaleza.

_Gigante de Hielo….Hijo de Laufey, no me ignores…._

Ahora Thor podía verlo como lo que realmente era. Ya no más mentiras para el dios de las mentiras. Loki hubiese soltado una carcajada ante tal ironía si el cuerpo de Sif no hubiese captado su atención en ese instante. Ella era, sin duda, la que más heridas había sufrido. Loki observó como Thor se arrodillaba ante ella, en espera tal vez de encontrarla con vida.

Los ojos del dios del trueno brillaban con un horror solo superado por el odio. Y esa mirada iba dirigida a Loki.

-Thor, conoce a Loki Laufeyson– declaró Loki con orgullo, con una voz que le parecía muy ajena a la suya. –Conoce a Loki, el monstruo. Loki, el asesi ….-

_¿Por qué no están muertos? ¡Heridos de gravedad no es lo mismo que muertos, Jotun idiota! ¡Mátalos, asesínalos! Hazles pagar por lo que te han hecho!_

Loki sintió una punzada en su cabeza tan horrible que le hizo caer de rodillas. Thor gritaba, tan fuerte que parecían espantosos rugidos de guerra.

Pero no…. Thor no era el que gritaba.

Era Loki. Sus manos se aferraban tan fuertemente a su cabeza que sus uñas se habían enterrado en el cuero cabelludo. La piel azul de su cuerpo se debatía en jirones. La garra, sin tener forma física, había logrado perforar hasta su mente, y ahora tanteaba con su asquerosa esencia los pensamientos de Loki.

_¡Jotun, falso asgardiano! Esto no es dolor, eso solo aceptación. Acepta que los otros deben morir, acepta estos deseos como tuyos y líbrate de su existencia. No temas, serás bienvenido entre nosotros. No estarás solo, nunca más estarás solo…..Tan solo aniquila a esos lobos asgardianos, y este rebaño será tu familia…_

Esas palabras eran tan reconfortantes como insoportable era el dolor. Y todo lo que Loki debía hacer para por fin librarse de él, era matar a los caídos guerreros. Arrebatarles la poca vida que les quedaba no sería ningún problema. Un simple hechizo bastaría.

Y también debía asesinar a Thor.

Claro, ¿Por qué no? Sería muy simple. Pero…lo simple siempre es lo más difícil…

Loki no quería hacerlo.

Loki podía hacerlo.

Nada lo detenía. ¿Qué les debía a ellos ,de todas formas?

A los tres guerreros solo les debía infinita indiferencia, a veces más dolorosa que el desprecio del resto. Y a Thor… a ese asqueroso sol del ocaso, solo le atribuía una fría sombra que había cubierto a Loki toda su vida.

_Lo único que les debes es odio. Si, Loki, mátalos. Ellos harían lo mismo contigo. Pero tú eres más inteligente, y los asesinaras primero. El monstruo caza al cazador, el monstruo caza al cazador…_

-El monstruo caza al cazador….-

Loki repetía eso sin cesar mientras recogía su bastón mágico y lo sujetaba firmemente entre sus manos. Se puso de pie en un segundo, y sus rodillas crujieron por el brusco movimiento.

Mataría primero a Sif, luego a Fandral, luego a Hogun y finalmente a Volstagg.

Loki no podía esperar para ver la desolación en el rostro Thor, aunque ese placer no dudaría mucho, porque Loki también iba a matarlo. Era una visión tan hermosa, que Loki casi sintió deseos de llorar.

De alegría, obviamente, no de culpa ni dolor.

No, no, eso jamás.

_¡Mátalos, ahora! ¿Qué esperas?_

Su cabeza era ahora solo un dolor sin nombre. Loki no pudo soportarlo, y se dejo perder en la oscuridad de la voz. Fría, ciega, pero reconfortante. Su cuerpo ya no era suyo, y paso a ser propiedad de la voz.

_¡Eres débil, hijo de Laufey! Pero mi rebaño en bondadoso, y aceptaremos a un raquítico y patético engendro como tú, porque somos generosos. Ahora, deja que estos pensamientos controlen tu cuerpo. Permite que Thanos asesine a los lobos por ti. Suéltate y deja que tome el mando…_

Soltarse…si, eso sonaba bien. Pero el problema era lo difícil que resultaba. Si la separación del alma y el cuerpo era una tarea casi imposible, permitir el control del cuerpo a alguien más cuando el alma propia aún reside dentro era una hazaña mucho mayor.

Peor todavía, era que Loki no deseaba… él no quería….

_¡Suéltate! ¡Obedéceme, hijo de Laufey! ¡No te resistas más!_

La garra atrapó la mente de Loki , hundiéndose de completo. La oscuridad se tambaleó, y esta vez, Loki no pudo encontrar refugio en ella, pues el dolor era más intenso que cualquier otra cosa. Salió disparado de ella, de regreso a su cuerpo. Viendo de nuevo a través de sus ojos, ya no verdes sino totalmente rojos, Loki distinguió como su brazo temblaba incontrolablemente. Lo tenía en posición, listo para atacar. Ya estaba todo listo, solo hacia faltar realizar el conjuro.

_¡Mátalos!_

-¡No, no!- grito Loki para sí. -¡No lo hare!-

_¡MONSTRUO ASQUEROSO! ¡INUTIL ESCORIA! AHORA VEO POR QUE LAUFEY DESEO QUE MURIERAS. ¡NO ERES NI SERAS DIGNO DE NADA. ¡SI NO PIENSAS HACER LO QUE DIGA, ENTONCES LA MUERTE SERA TU DESTINO!_

La garra soltó la mente de Loki, solo para volver a tomarla segundos después. Esta vez no para controlarla, sino para destruirla. La aplastaría hasta hacerla trozos inútiles e irreparables.

Loki volvió a caer de rodillas. Sabía que iba a morir. Le había faltado coraje, y ese era su castigo. El rebaño ya no lo aceptaría más, y la oscuridad ahora le parecía más bien una turbia y fétida desolación que un refugio.

No era querido por nadie. Ni por los lobos asgardianos ni por los corderos Chitauri.

Tal vez la muerte, al menos de su mente, sería la salida más misericordiosa. Con ese pobre consuelo, Loki cerró los ojos y aceptó su destino.

_¡MUERE!_

-¡LOKI!-

Algo se interpuso entonces entre la garra de la voz y la mente de Loki. Cuando el dios de las mentiras abrió los ojos, se encontró cara a cara con Thor. Una mano, la mano de Thor, estaba posada sobre la frente de Loki, en el mismo punto donde este la había colocado antes.

El contacto de Thor era cálido, y pronto se transformó en una hirviente sensación, parecido a la llama de las antorchas.

A Loki le quemaba. En su dolor, Loki volvió a gritar.

-¡Deja en paz a mi hermano!- ordenó Thor, sin soltar a Loki -¡Deja de corromper sus pensamientos! ¡Ya no permitiré que llenes de veneno su alma con tus fauces malditas!-

_¡Mátalo, Loki! ¡El dios del trueno esta tan cerca! ¡Mátalo ahora! Es tu oportunidad._

No era la primera vez que esa orden era dada. Loki había sucumbido ante ella en Midgard. Razón por la cual, desde entonces, Thor lucía una cicatriz en su costado.

Pero esta vez Loki no lo apuñalaría con una mísera daga, si no que lo fulminaría con el más poderoso de sus hechizos.

Si, Loki, mátalo.

No ,Loki ,no lo mates

-¡Hermano, no lo escuches!- gritó Thor, con voz casi benevolente. -¡Loki, podemos derrotarlo, pero necesito que me ayudes. Por favor hermano, ayúdame a salvarte!-

_¡Miente, Loki! Solo se está burlando de ti. Te odia por ser tan débil. Obedéceme. ¡No lo escuches!_

-¡Basta!- dijo de nuevo Thor. La voz oscura de la garra se intimidó por unos segundos, los cuales permitieron que Loki y Thor pudieran verse directamente a los ojos. –¡Loki, toda tu vida has sido aquello que los demás te imponían ser! Sé que eso te ha lastimado de forma que yo nunca entenderé. ¡Pero aquello es el pasado, y no puedes cambiarlo! !Ahora es el presente, y debes decidir quién quieres ser! Sea cual sea tu decisión, hermano, solo preocúpate que te haga feliz a ti. ¡No a mí, no a Thanos! Solo a ti, Loki, mi hermano!-

-T…Thor…- masculló Loki, con la lengua degustando la sangre que bajaba por su frente y se colaba en sus labios.

_¡NO,HIJO DE LAUFEY ! ¡NO LO ESCUCHES! _

-No soy su hijo…- contradijo Loki con recién ganada determinación. El calor de Thor purificaba su dolor, y la piel azul empezaba a volverse de nuevo color carne. Pero eso era solo un efecto colateral, pues la verdadera sanación ocurría dentro de la mente de Loki. –¡Soy Loki, y yo eligiré a quien deseo llamar padre! ¡Quien deseo ser ahora!-

La garra empezó a soltarse. Loki la empujaba, pero era increíblemente poderosa. No iba a lograrlo.

-No puedo- se resignó Loki – No puedo hacerlo solo….-

-No estás solo Loki – dijo Thor, y de pronto, la garra de la voz se hizo mucha más liviana –Nunca lo has estado. Siempre me has tenido a mí, y siempre me tendrás -

-Thor… yo…- empezó Loki, tomando la mano que su hermano había posado en su frente -¡Elijo vivir! ¡Hermano, esa es mi decisión!-

Thor se quedó pasmado unos segundos, y luego una sonrisa amplia y valiente se formó en sus labios. Incluso lágrimas de alegría llenaron sus ojos y bajaron por su rostro.

-¡Entonces..!- empezó Thor -¡Peleemos juntos, Loki!-

_¡No, no, deténganse! ¡Se los ordeno!_

Thanos siguió protestando, pero en menos de lo que pudo concebir, su garra quedó destrozada y fuera de la mente de Loki, llevándose también su oscuridad que había dado falso cobijo a Loki por tanto tiempo. Aulló de dolor, y maldijo al dios del trueno con toda la furia que su corrupta alma pudo expresar.

Aún estando a millones de galaxias de distancia, Thanos pudo sentir la cálida aura que Thor emanaba de su cuerpo, la cual a su vez cubría al ahora inconsciente Loki como un escudo protector, en caso de que Thanos tuviese la idea de volver intentar de destrozar y controlar a Loki con sus garras mentales y deformes.

-¡Ya no puedes hacerle más daño ¡- declaró Thor, por un momento formando un vinculo con Thanos, que permitía su comunicación .Rodeaba con sus brazos a Loki, fuertemente, como si Thanos pudiese arrebatárselo en cualquier segundo -¡El es libre. Te ha vencido. Es más fuerte de lo que tu jamás serás!-

_¡Ignorante dios del trueno! Crees haber vencido, pero estas m__á_s hundido en la derrota de lo que te puedes imaginar. Mira a tu alrededor. El hijo de Laufey ha asesinado a aquellos quienes más estimabas en tu vida, con sus propias manos ahora manchadas de sangre. ¡No te engañes, dios del trueno! Eso no fue obra mía, sino de aquel monstruo que llamas hermano. Da igual que su mente ignore mis susurros, ya que el está destinado a matar. Fue para lo que nació, y su destino es inalterable…

-¡No escuchare ni un segundo más tus palabras!- exclamó Thor, haciendo retroceder a Thanos una vez más. No era fácil, y suponía un esfuerzo que dejaba su cuerpo totalmente agotado, pero saber que Loki estaría totalmente desprotegido sin él le daba a Thor una fuente de fuerza y voluntad casi inagotable -¡El único monstruo aquí eres tú. Ahora lárgate, y nunca más te atrevas a controlar a mi hermano con tus juegos mentales. Si lo haces, prometo buscarte por todos los nueve reinos y asesinarte! ¡No tendré piedad, te lo juro! –

Thanos respiraba con dificultad. Intentó aferrar su garra al lazo débil que había establecido con Thor, pero la mente del asgardiano tenía una fortaleza impenetrable. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero para entonces, Thor había logrado destruir la conexión. Se esfumó como una pequeña línea de humo, y por más que Thanos intentó restablecerla , sus objetivos permanecieron fuera de su alcance. Había gastado la mayor parte de sus fuerzas en intentar controlar al hijo de Laufey, quien mostró mas negación y poder que nunca antes.

Thanos había logrado controlarlo por suficiente tiempo para que el dios de las mentiras dejara moribundos a los Tres Guerreros y a Sif, pero de todas formas, había sido un trabajo imperfecto.

Thanos le había ordenado matarlos, pero Loki se había limitado a herirlos.

¿Acaso el dios del trueno tenía razón? ¿Acaso el hijo de Laufey era más fuerte de lo que el había creído?

Esas dudas llenaron a Thanos de una preocupación que bien podía pasar por miedo. Se deshizo de ella al transformarla en furia y frustración.

-Esto no ha acabado….- dijo entre dientes, sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba a punto de desplomarse -…Una mente corrompida nunca puede ser sanada. Recuerda eso, Thor, dios del trueno…-

Sonrió cruelmente, como si Thor hubiera escuchado esa horrible declaración, solo para después caer inconsciente sobre su trono.

* * *

Los sanadores llegaron acompañados de varios soldados. Incluso el mismo Odin había partido en cuanto la noticia de que Loki había atacado a los Tres Guerreros llego a sus oídos. Al llegar a la zona del desastre, los sanadores de inmediato atendieron a los guerreros heridos.

Aunque estaban mas muertos que vivos, todos tenían la posibilidad de salvarse si eran llevados de inmediato al palacio, en donde la atención medica pudiera ser más avanzada. Las piedras sanadoras y unos pocos hechizos les proporcionaron a los guerreros un poco de fuerza antes de que fueran transportados al palacio, con sumo cuidado y delicadeza.

La más dañada era Sif, y Odin casi pudo sentir la esencia de la muerte en su cuerpo al ver como se la llevaban. Ni siquiera él podía determinar si la valiente guerrera llegaría con vida al palacio o no.

A Odin le preocupaban los guerreros, pero la mayor parte de atención estaba reservada para sus hijos. Cuando sus ojos los hallaron, Odin pudo ver que Thor abrazaba fuertemente a Loki.

Tanto Odin como sus soldados se acercaron a los jóvenes dioses. Odin sentía que el alma se le desgarraba de tan solo ver el estado tan maltrecho de sus hijos. Aun así, agradeció al cosmos de haberlos encontrado con vida a ambos.

Los soldados mostraron indiferencia, y esperaban a las órdenes de su rey.

Odin mientras tanto, se arrodilló junto a Thor. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del mayor de sus hijos, e intentó separarlo de Loki, pero Thor se negaba a soltarlo. No importaba que tan fuerte Odin tratase, separar a Loki de Thor le resultaba imposible.

-Thor- pidió Odin, con una voz extrañamente suave y paternal – Vamos hijo, ya todo ha acabado. Estoy aquí, y tanto tú como Loki estarán a salvo. No le hare ningún daño, te lo prometo…-

Thor no respondió.

-Hijo mío…- dijo Odin, otra vez, quitando un mechón de pelo que cubría el rostro de Thor –Por favor, debes de confiar en mí….-

La lengua de Odin se paralizó en ese momento. Soltó un grito ahogado que fue compartido por algunos de los guardias. Y aunque ellos recobraron de inmediato su inexpresiva actitud, propia de un soldado, Odin empezó a sollozar.

Pusó una mano sobre su ojo, y lloró, tan libremente como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Aunque no dijo palabra alguna a sus soldados, todos fueron capaces de darse cuenta de lo había ocurrido:

Aun estando totalmente inconsciente, Thor se negaba a soltar a su adorado hermano menor. Ni siquiera el agotamiento mental y físico podían superar la determinación de Thor de proteger a su único hermano menor.

* * *

_!Gracias por leer! Esta es la primera parte, pronto subire el segundo y ultimo capitulo._


	2. Oscuridad

**_Gracias a infi,Nymide,Zahiel Mc Ylonen y xxlalaher por sus comentarios. Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado._**

* * *

_Tocar el fondo de la miseria es como sentir un hueco que llena el lugar donde debería estar el corazón. Sin embargo, la ventaja de haber llegado al punto más bajo, es que el único camino que queda después es el de salir adelante. Cuando la herida sufre el daño más profundo posible, entonces inicia su natural proceso de cicatrización._

_No era un proceso sencillo, pero estaba totalmente asegurado._

_Para todos, menos para __é_l…

_El se había quedado anclado en el fondo del abismo. Por más que gritara, por más que su arrepentimiento lo consumiera, no podía alzar sus brazos para llegar a luz. Sentía la piel desollada por las cadenas que lo ataban a esa oscuridad tan densa, tan eterna… Ni sus lágrimas que quemaban como el veneno ni las suplicas desgarradoras podían cambiar el eterno exilio en esa tierra tan desolada y oscura que era la miseria. Su miseria._

_Y a lo lejos, aquellos bañados y bendecidos con la luz, solo le miraban. Sonrientes y divertidos, como si su dolor fuese un espectáculo…. _

"_! Te lo mereces!" gritan con euforia, soltando carcajadas que se distorsionan en ecos parecidos a risas de bestias "!Que broma tan asquerosa del destino es tu existencia. No mereces ni que te veamos!"_

"_! Tu primera traición fue nacer!" rugen sin piedad, y las voces se vuelven una sola y forman otra despectiva carcajada._

_Todos ríen al unisonó. El les pide ayuda, pero sus suplicas solo aumentan la alegría de los otros._

"_Si, anda. ¡Ruega como un perro, aunque valgas menos que uno!"_

"_! No puedes aspirar a ser algo mejor!"_

"_! A fin de cuentas, solo eres un monstruo!"_

_Todos aclaman esa afirmación. _

_Ellos ríen. _

_El llora._

_No tiene ni la opción de hacer caso omiso a sus burlas. No puede ordenarle a sus oídos que se vuelvan sordos, por mucho que lo desee. Tiene que soportar el coro burlón y cruel de los otros. _

_De aquellos que no son como él, porque él no es como ellos._

_Ese es su único pecado._

"_! Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo, monstruo….!"_

_El tiene la esperanza, la hueca y estúpida esperanza, de que los otros lleguen a hartarse y se detengan. _

_Pero el ha aprendido, a través de un vida llena de visibles injusticias, que la crueldad e intolerancia de los otros son, al igual que su destino, frías y eternas…_

* * *

La noticia del ataque de Loki hacia los Tres Guerreros y Sif ya se había esparcido por todo el palacio, como una chispa en un camino de pólvora. Por las cocinas, los cuchicheos no cesaban ni un instante; e incluso en la sala de los guardias las pláticas giraban en torno a ese tema. A pesar de la intensidad del asunto, todos en el palacio tuvieron la suficiente discreción (e inteligencia) para mantener sus voces bajas en presencia del Rey Odin.

El supremo soberano de Asgard, sin embargo, estaba totalmente enterado de aquello que cuchicheaban los demás a sus espaldas. Lo único que le hacía mantener su carácter al margen era su agotamiento tanto mental como emocional. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la Sala del Trono, con su mente repasando los hechos recientes una y otra vez. Odin sabía que aquello no le daría consuelo alguno, ni cambiaria lo que había pasado, pero le era imposible controlar esos pensamientos.

Era como intentar detener la lluvia con las manos.

Sus recuerdos siempre iniciaban con la imagen de sus hijos abatidos. El dolor que le causaba la visión de Thor aferrado fuertemente a Loki era suficiente para que las lágrimas se anegaran en sus ojos.

Y si Odin no las derramaba, era solamente por orgullo. Sentía que ya había llorado las lágrimas suficientes para una vida inmortal.

De sus hijos, los recuerdos lo conducían directamente a la Sala de Curación. Y de esa memoria, lo más fuerte y visible eran los Tres Guerreros. Podía recordar a la perfección la voz sutil y amarga del sanador, cuando este le dio la noticia sobre el estado de los valientes y poderosos guerreros.

Fandral, que había sufrido una fractura de cráneo a causa de un hechizo ofensivo que estuvo a punto de destruir su cerebro, y permanecería en estado inconsciente por una larga temporada. Fuera de ese detalle, su vida no corría riesgo alguno y su diagnostico de recuperación, sin ser favorable, era al menos esperanzador.

Lo triste era, pensó Odin sombríamente, que Fandral era el que menos daño había sufrido del ataque de Loki.

Hogun, herido en la espalda con la hoja de una espada invocada por la magia negra, necesitaría de tratamientos y rehabilitación permanentes, pues esa clase de heridas causadas con armas malditas nunca sanan en su totalidad. El dolor permanecería allí, a veces como una molestia sorda, y otras como una agonía solo tolerable con infusiones de hierbas adictivas y medicinas especiales.

Volstagg ya no tendría su resistencia de antaño, pues la lanza de hielo había llegado a perforar su pulmón derecho. Cuando mucho, explico el sanador a Odin, Volstagg de ahora en adelante solo podría recorrer un cuarto de la distancia que antes podía sin agotarse. Su fuerza física también habría de disminuir considerablemente, y puede que pasara un buen tiempo antes de que fuera capaz de empuñar un hacha o cualquier otra arma correctamente.

A pesar de estar dañados por el resto de sus días, los Tres guerreros eventualmente podrían regresar a combatir y pelear en las batallas que Asgard librara en un futuro. Tenían la oportunidad de volver a realizar aquello que tanto amaban y que daba significado a su valor y vida como osados guerreros.

No sería el caso de Sif.

Odin sintió una ola de tristeza al enterarse de que la fuerte y valiente guerrera había visto el final de sus días. Al menos, como combatiente en las tropas de Asgard. Su columna, pulverizada a la mitad, le había privado de la movilidad de sus piernas.

En un pobre intento de ofrecer consuelo, el médico informo a Odin que Sif tenía suerte de haber permanecido con vida.

-Y ahora…- había replicado Odin, en un arranque de frustración y amargura –Vivirá una vida sin propósitos. Tal vez la muerte hubiese sido mejor-

Siempre que llegaba a ese recuerdo, Odin se preguntaba a si mismo que lo había llevado a pronunciar tan frías e insensibles palabras. Tal vez era la desolación de ver a sus mejores guerreros en tan terrible estado, o tal vez, solo lo había hecho por que esa era la mejor oportunidad que se la había presentado de desahogar sus rotas emociones en otro.

Frigga, su amada esposa, estaba igual de destrozada por todo lo que había ocurrido, y Odin no quería aumentar más su desolación con sus arrepentimientos y recuerdos dolorosos.

Mientras Odin ya hacia la mayor parte del tiempo en la Sala del Trono, Frigga no se separaba del lado de sus hijos. Thor y Loki no habían recobrado la conciencia, al igual que ninguno de los Tres Guerreros y Sif.

Ya habían pasado cinco días, y ninguno de ellos (especialmente Fandral ) daba señales de despertar en ningún tiempo próximo.

Aun faltaba afrontar las reacciones de los guerreros cuando se les informara de sus rotos cuerpos. Aun faltaba superar la agonía de Loki cuando se le juzgara por sus actos…

Odin soltó un hondo suspiro y posó su rostro sobre su mano. Todavía quedaba tanto por resolver, y saber que no podía hacer nada al respecto era lo más terrible de todo.

Le dolía.

Pudiera ser que el dolor de Frigga, al ser madre de sus dos hijos, fuese mucho mayor.

Pero de todas maneras, el dolor de un padre es también inmenso, se dijo Odin, de nuevo llegando al mismo fin en el que siempre terminaban sus pensamientos.

Porque él era un padre. El Padre de Todos, pero especialmente, de sus queridos Thor y Loki.

* * *

…_¿Dónde estoy?..._

Todo era tan frio, y oscuro. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo sin hundirse en la locura. En ese momento, Loki solo deseaba sentir los brazos de su madre alrededor suyo. Tal vez así el frio que le corroía el cuerpo se detuviese.

Al otro momento, Loki se detestaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil y patético. Frigga no era no su madre, así como Odin no era su padre, y Thor no era su…

…_Hermano, ¿donde estas?..._

Loki sabía que estaba solo. Había aceptado esa realidad hacia tiempo. Siempre le fue visible, incluso desde su niñez; siempre supo lo extraño y ajeno que era al resto. Pero nunca se atrevió a ver esta verdad a los ojos, hasta que esta lo abofeteó fuertemente en el salón de las reliquias, justo después de que Thor fuese exiliado.

…_Por mi culpa…_

Recordaba la sensación de _nada_ que lo había acompañado en su batalla en Midgard. No recordaba con claridad los sucesos, ni si quiera sus acciones. Era como difusas imágenes en las que solo se distinguen colores, pero no formas ni significado. No recordaba enojo, ni siquiera felicidad o cualquier otra emoción. Sin embargo, lo que su mente aun se negaba a olvidar eran los hilos…

Los hilos con los cuales Thanos lo había controlado, como si fuera un títere dispuesto a cumplir su voluntad.

Y justo así había sido.

…_Porque fui débil y se lo permití…_

Loki había sucumbido a él, no por venganza ni por un capricho, sino por simple debilidad. Loki había descubierto que la aceptación no lo hacía fuerte, si no débil, y todo porque Loki era incapaz de afrontar y vivir con las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Aquello era terriblemente obvio, ya Loki no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo al respecto, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho.

…_Un mentiroso puede engañar a todos, menos a si mismo…_

Cuando Loki había arruinado la coronación de Thor, sabía que era por el bien de todo de Asgard. Y si para ello era necesario sacrificar dos vidas, Loki estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Pero Loki sea había arrepentido en cuanto la situación llego a límites más extremos.

… _¿Por qué lo hice?..._

Cuando fue coronado rey de Asgard, Loki había aceptado con pesar el trono. Sabía que si Thor regresaba, su oportunidad de probar que era algo más que la sombra de su hermano mayor se desmoronaría para siempre, por lo que Loki mandó al Destructor para que asesinara a Thor. Era una dura decisión, pero Loki la aceptó sin reparos. Pero Loki, de nuevo, se había arrepentido al ver lo estúpido y ciego que había sido, y de cómo ese error casi había culminado en la real muerte de su hermano.

… _¡¿Por qué lo hice? !..._

Cuando Loki se dejo caer al hoyo negro, aceptando su destino, con su mirada fija en los rostros llenos de tristeza de Thor y Odin, Loki no tardó ni un segundo en arrepentirse de todo lo que había ocasionado. Y no porque sus acciones estuviesen guiadas por la tristeza , significaba que están justificadas. Loki lo sabía, y lo aceptaba….

Pero siempre, siempre se arrepentía.

…_. ¡¿POR QUE LO HICE? !..._

Se dejó manipular por Thanos. Asesinó inocentes. Apuñaló a Thor sin ningún remordimiento. Comprobó todo lo que siempre había temido; todo lo que esas voces tan horribles y crueles no dejaban de cantar en su terrible coro de exilio.

_**¡MONSTRUO, MONSTRUO, MONSTRUO!**_

_Loki… acepta que eres un monstruo. No te gustara, no te va a hacer feliz. ¿Pero qué opción tienes?¿Crees que los demás te perdonaran después de todo lo que has hecho? No, eso es imposible. Nadie es tan misericordioso. Has elegido vivir, pero no tienes la fuerza para respaldar esa decisión. Te vas a arrepentir, como siempre lo has hecho, por que eras tan débil que tú mismo te repugnas. Y causaras más destrucción, más muerte. Loki….acepta lo que eres, y muere. Vivir ha probado ser muy difícil para ti. No tienes lo necesario. Te dejas cegar por tu envidia. Ya has pasado ese rencor y enojo a los demás en tu vida, y solo los has dañado. Loki…solo muere._

Loki le ordenó a esa voz que se callara. Se horrorizó al pensar que Thanos aun lo tenía bajo su poder.

Pero se horrorizó aun más al descubrir que esa voz no era la de Thanos.

Sino la suya.

_**¡MONSTRUO, MOSNTRUO, MONSTRUO!**_

_¡Soy un monstruo!_

Loki gritó tan fuerte como nunca antes lo había hecho. En su oscuridad, nadie lo escuchó, pero los otros en la luz se silenciaron al escuchar se declaración. Loki se sentía aun más vacio.

Ya había aceptado lo que era, pero estaba lejos de sentirse aliviado. Fue todo lo contrario, pues el dolor en su interior solo se agudizó. Fue como echar sal en la carne viva. Los otros lo miraban, atentos y serios, sin rastro de las muecas burlonas que había antes en sus rostros.

_¡Es lo que soy, y lo sé! ¡Soy un tramposo, un envidioso, un mentiroso! ¡Un Monstruo!_

Entonces Loki alzó la mirada, y descubrió por que las voces de los otros se habían apagado : era porque esos otros no eran otros, sino proyecciones de el mismo.

Son Loki, reflejados como sombras en la luz. Son crueles y hieren con sus palabras por que así es como Loki actúa en el exterior, aunque por dentro, en la oscuridad, se está desmoronando en su dolor.

Ahora, Loki se sintió más solo que nunca.

Estaba solo por completo. No tenía amigos, familia, ni siquiera enemigos. Su muerte no le importaría a nadie, y su vida no valía para nada. Por eso Loki prefería las mentiras, pues significaban una vía de escape de toda su cruda realidad.

Por eso envidiaba a Thor: él tenia todo aquello de lo que Loki carecía, incluso más. Pero ahora, ni siquiera el dios del trueno estaba con él, y esa realidad golpeó a Loki bruscamente.

_¡Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías, Thor! Pero no era cierto…. No era cierto…_

El dios de las mentiras agachó su cabeza, muy agotado por la gran cantidad de verdades que había aceptado tan repentinamente.

Ya no se sentía como antes.

Ahora se sentía mucho peor.

-Loki-

Loki escuchó un susurro. Lo ignoró, muy cansado de las burlas y crueles verdades.

-Loki-

Loki rugió a la voz, diciéndole que se largara y lo dejara solo. Si es que era posible dejarlo más solo de lo que ya estaba.

-No hermano, te prometí que no te dejaría jamás, y no voy a romper mi promesa-

Con el corazón saltándose una de sus lentas palpitaciones, Loki miró hacia a la luz, al reconocer la voz Thor. Reconoció la silueta de su hermano en la luz, pero también descubrió que Thor no estaba solo, pues otras cuatro siluetas acompañaban a la suya y veían a Loki desde la luz

-Loki- dijeron los Guerreros Tres y Sif al unisonó.

Loki se quedó pasmado antes su presencia. Sintió algo que pudo clasificar como vergüenza mientras esta cubría cada partícula de su cuerpo.

-Hermano- prosiguió Thor con suavidad. –Ya has sufrido lo suficiente. Deja de culparte por crímenes que no son tuyos. Nadie te culpa ni te reprocha nada-

_No es cierto, Thor. Puedo sentirlo, y de alguna forma lo sé. El daño que he causado a tus amigos… y de cómo lo único que les espera al despertar son cuerpo rotos y dañados, y todo es mi culpa. ¿Como pueden perdonarme si yo no soy capaz de perdonarme a mí mismo?_

-Hay tienes tu respuesta, hermano – dijo Thor, con voz firme pero comprensiva –Eres tan rudo contigo mismo que no puedes ver la comprensión y aceptación en los demás, e incluso llegas a aceptar falsas verdades que solo existen en dolor. Eres tu propio y unico enemigo-

Las demás siluetas, aquellas de los Tres guerreros y Sif, permanecieron apacibles, sin interrumpir a Thor.

-Loki…Me dijiste que elegías vivir. Y ahora yo te pregunto, hermano, ¿lo harás?. Estoy completamente seguro de que puedes, pues eres más fuerte de lo que jamás has creído, pero debo saber tu respuesta. ¿Lo harás?-

Loki se quedó sin palabras ante la pregunta que le hacia Thor. Su hermano no dudaba de su capacidad, por lo que respuesta de "_no puedo" _quedó totalmente descartada. Loki tragó saliva, sintiendo el doloroso nudo de lágrimas en su garganta. Su lengua traicionera, astuta en toda ocasión, esta vez se negó a pronunciar palabra. Loki se limitó a desviar la mirada hacia abajo, sintiéndose no digno de ver directamente a su hermano y los guerreros.

En ese momento, la luz empezó a desvanecerse. La oscuridad donde residía Loki se hizo incluso más oscura, más infinita. Loki miro hacia arriba, con la angustia pintada en todos los rasgos de su rostro. Thor y los guerreros eran cada vez más difíciles de distinguir, y no tardarían en perderse por completo.

Esta vez, sabía Loki, seria para nunca más regresar.

Loki tartamudeó. Su orgullo, justo como pasaba con Odin, le impedía derramar las lágrimas que obstruían la voz en su garganta.

-¿Lo harás, Loki?- preguntó Thor una última vez, antes de que luz se apagara.

Reuniendo todo su valor, aquel del cual creía carecer, Loki superó su orgullo y gritó con toda la fuerza de voz.

_¡SI si, lo haré!. Hermano, lo haré. ¡Hermano, por favor!_

Pero ya era muy tarde. La luz se había desvanecido antes de que Thor o cualquiera de los otros pudiese escuchar su respuesta. Lo habían abandonado.

Justo en ese momento, Loki sintió como las cadenas que lo mantenían anclado a su oscuridad empezaban a aflojarse, hasta que se rompieron con un chasquido. Sin su soporte, Loki empezó a caer y caer, hasta el abismo aun más profundo de él mismo.

Sentía su corazón. Sentía su cuerpo. Pero su alma estaba a punto de escaparse de su mente.

Loki cerró los ojos, y se preparó para su eterna caída en los abismos de la oscuridad. Se pregunto si Thanos podía verlo en ese momento.

_Un perfecto final para un monstruo._

Pero algo detuvo la caída de Loki .Una mano, cálida y reconfortante, se asió fuertemente a la suya.

Loki abrió los ojos, y casi se cegó con la luz que le llenó su vista por completo. Era una luz blanca y pura, y Loki sintió como la mano que lo había tomado poco a poco lo acercaba hacia ella.

-Venga Loki, que Odin se enojara si lo hacemos esperar más. No te preocupes, te tenemos.– dijo de forma amable y amigable una voz.

_Fandral…_

-No podemos irnos sin ti. Un guerrero nunca deja atrás a un camarada – agregó otra voz, tomando a Loki y acercándolo más a la luz.

_Hogun…_

-No serás muy fuerte de musculo, pero admiro la fortaleza de tu alma.- dijo la tercera voz.

_Volstagg…_

_-_¿Creías que íbamos a dejarte aquí cuando aun tienes una vida por delante? Vamos Loki, vivir es de valientes y morir de cobardes. Y tú no eres ningún cobarde-

_Sif…_

Lo alzaban con sumo cuidado hacia la luz. Cuando faltaba un pequeño paso para por fin adentrarse por completo en ella, Loki distinguió a su hermano.

-Hermano mío, no estás solo. Nos tienes a nosotros, tu familia. Y también están nuestros padres- afirmó Thor –Ven Loki, vamos con ellos. Te extrañan, así como yo extraño a mi único hermano menor. Vamos a vivir, Loki, y seremos lo suficientemente fuertes para lograrlo. Lo sé, y tú también lo sabes -

_Thor…_

La luz hizo visible para Loki a aquellos que lo había rescatado su propia oscuridad. Le sonreían, no con burla, como Loki se había acostumbrado.

Si no con aceptación. Loki temió que se arrepintieran y volvieran a arrojarlo al abismo, pero en vez de eso, con cada segundo que pasaba el agarre que tenían hacia Loki solo se hacía más fuerte.

_Hermano… Todos…_

-Está bien, Loki. Tranquilo, no tienes que explicarnos nada…- cortó Thor suavemente.

-Y no te perdonamos – añadió Sif – Pues nunca te culpamos –

-Ni ningún rencor te guardamos – dijeron al unisonó Volstagg, Fandral y Hogun.

_Pero yo soy un…un mons…._

-No, Loki. No lo eres – afirmo Thor, abrazando a Loki de la misma forma que cuando lucharon juntos contra Thanos –Tus actos, tu origen, todo eso son tu pasado. Pero hermano, tu pasado no define quien eres ni quien podrías ser. Son tus decisiones, hermano mío, y esas solo podrás realizarlas si estas con vida. Tú decides quien quieres ser, Loki.-

Las palabras de Thor parecían un alivio tan palpable que Loki estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por la esperanza. Aun era muy pronto como para poder llamarla felicidad, pero quizá ese era el primer paso en su proceso de vivir. No devolvió el abrazo a su hermano, pero no hizo falta. Ese abrazo imperfecto no era el mejor, pero era el que los mantenía unidos por el momento , y eso bastaba.

Los Tres guerreros y Sif observaron a los hermanos. Fue Volstagg quien decreto que ya era tiempo de irse. Ninguno de ellos mencionó nada, pero los cuatro sentían un inmenso temor por regresar a sus cuerpos. A pesar de que todavía no despertaban, el estado de sus cuerpos ya no era ningún secreto para ellos.

Fandral era el más asustado, pué sentía su cuerpo aun más lejano que cualquiera de sus compañeros. ¿Podría regresar con el resto? Tal vez no podría, pero de todas formas, lo haría. Porque eso era lo que había decidido.

Una lección que los hermanos Odinson le habían enseñado.

-Fuerza, amigos. – Ordenó Sif con voz solemne – A veces, es lo único que hace falta-

Así, ella y Los Tres Guerreros desaparecieron. Fandral tardo un poco más, pero eventualmente, también se desvaneció.

Mientras tanto, Thor y Loki se prepararon.

-Estoy listo para irme, hermano – dijo Loki, soltándose completamente de la oscuridad sin siquiera notarlo.

-No, hermano. No nos vamos – replicó Thor –Solo regresamos-

Después, Thor sujetó fuertemente a Loki, y ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

Odin ignoró todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No tomó importancia a las miradas curiosas de los siervos del castillo, y empujó fuera de su camino a cualquier preocupado guardia que tratara de preguntarle que ocurría.

No se detuvo ni disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos por un solo instante, no hasta que llego a la Sala de Curación. El sanador notó su presencia, pero la sorpresa de lo recien ocurrido anuló cualquier reacción que pudiera haber tenido hacia Odin.

-Han despertado…Los Tres Guerreros y Sif …despertaron…- fue todo lo que musitó el sanador con tono anonado.

Odin apenas lo escuchó, y prosiguió su camino hacia donde estaba su amada Frigga. Cuando estuvo de pie a su lado, Frigga lo miró con ojos lubricados en lagrimas por unos momentos antes de abrazarlo.

Pro encima del hombro de su esposa, Odin vio como sus dos hijos, postrados en sus camas, habían abierto sus ojos por primera vez en cinco largos días ,que Odin le habían parecido una eternidad.

-Thor, Loki. Mis hijos….- susurró Odin, sin poder moverse.

La promesa de no llorar nunca más en su inmortal vida le pareció ahora un juramente imposible de cumplir.

Por que era un Soberano, era un Rey y un dios.

Pero encima de todas las cosas, era un padre.

-Padre, madre….-

Tanto Odin como Frigga rápidamente se alertaron antes las suaves palabras de Thor. Thor les sonrio, y con la poca fuerza que tenia, agregó.

-Estamos de vuelta. Yo y Loki... mi hermano.-

* * *

**_!Gracias por leer. Esta historia tendrá un epilogo, el cual subiré pronto!_**


	3. Ocaso

_¿Pero ahora que puedes hacer?_

_El pasado no se puede cambiar, por más que anheles e intentes corregir aquello que se transform__ó_ de forma permanente. Lo que se perdió no se puede recuperar.

_Entonces ¿ahora qué puedes hacer?_

_¿Olvidar y dejar ir? _

_¿Recordar y guardar rencor?_

_Tal vez…_

* * *

…Tal vez sería mejor haber muerto.

Esa idea era ahora un huésped permanente en la mente de Loki. Era como una profunda cicatriz, dejada por la garra maldita de Thanos. Y al igual que la herida de Hogun, esta no sanaba por completo, y Loki dudaba que algún día lo hiciese. No había ni un solo día en que esa idea no resurgiera para acecharlo, como un lobo que persigue a su presa pero que nunca se atreve a atacarla.

Solo está allí, vigilándolo con esos ojos de luna oscura, privándolo de lo más preciado y hermoso que puede tener cualquier ser con vida: paz.

Loki se pregunta si algún día sería capaz de volver a sentir algo similar a la paz, aunque fuese por solo un instante. Con tan solo rozar esa suave superficie de tranquilidad, sería más que suficiente para Loki. Pero desde que había despertado, desde que su hermano y los guerreros lo salvaron de la oscuridad de sí mismo , Loki nunca antes se había sentido tan ajeno a la tranquilidad.

Odin no le reprochaba nada, e incluso le había perdonado la vida, aun cuando la Leyes imponían para Loki la peor de las condenas.

Frigga aun lo quería, incluso cuando cualquier otra madre hubiese abandonado a un hijo como Loki en el olvido y la negación.

Los Tres Guerreros y Sif no le guardaban rencor. Sus cuerpos rotos eran un recordatorio para ellos del monstruo que era en verdad Loki, pero si este pensamiento alguna vez llego a cruzar realmente sus mentes, _ó_ si tan solo era una culpable imaginación de Loki, nunca se supo, pues los Tres Guerreros y la valerosa Sif mantuvieron su siempre imparcial posición al respecto. Pero su indiferencia hacia Loki no tardó en regresar.

Esto hizo que Loki se preguntara en más de una ocasión si los Tres Guerreros y Sif lo habían salvado por real preocupación hacia él… o por simple y forzado apoyo hacia Thor.

Esa sería otra duda de la que Loki nunca encontraría la respuesta.

Y Thor…

Su hermano mayor, su único protector, aun estaba a su lado. Incluso aunque Loki no lo merecía o siquiera lo apreciara, Thor mantenía su promesa de no abandonarlo. Incluso cuando el aura fría de Loki infestaba el cuarto de un frio glacial, Thor se mantenía siempre a su lado.

Desde que Loki había abandonado y sellado su magia permanentemente bajo su propia voluntad, no había sido capaz de controlar ni su propia naturaleza de Jotun. Loki ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que su piel había sido de un color carne en vez del tono azul natural del Gigante de Hielo que era en realidad.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor haber muerto.

Loki, incluso después de tanto tiempo, no sabía si estaba agradecido de que su hermano le hubiese salvado la vida. Apreciaba la acción, pero no la agradecía.

Le había dado una segunda oportunidad, un regalo poco común en cualquier existencia; pero también lo había regresado a una realidad en donde su destino estaba tallado en piedra.

_¿De qué sirve esforzarse si el resultado siempre es el mismo?_ Esa pregunta resonaba con un eco parecido a la voz Thanos, y Loki sentía un terrible escalofrió cada vez que la escuchaba.

En ciertos días como ese, cuando el ocaso llegaba y pintaba el cielo de un naranja opaco, Loki lograba llegar a un punto intermedio entre la aceptación y el rencor.

Thor había llamado esa sensación como _redención._

-Y en la redención encontraras la paz que tanto anhelas, hermano mío-

-¿Pero de qué sirve esforzarse si el resultado siempre es el mismo?-

Loki se sorprendió de que la voz que salió de su garganta no fuese la de Thanos, sino la de él mismo.

Y en esos momentos de duda, el lobo que lo acechaba gruñía victoriosamente. Loki podía ver sus colmillos, agudos y blancos, listo para hundirse en su mente otra vez…

_Como una garra…_

Pero lo único que detenía a la bestia de desgarrar la mente de Loki otra vez, era la presencia y protección de Thor.

Su hermano mayor.

Si bien Thor no podía ahuyentar a la bestia por completo, podía ofrecerle a Loki un cobijo de seguridad que ni siquiera el más poderoso de los dioses sería capaz de proporcionar.

Loki se atrevía a pensar, que Thor representaba para él algo cercano a la paz.

-Porque incluso si el destino se niega a cambiar, si te esfuerzas podrás enfrentarlo sabiendo que llegaste a él, no por azar ni por obligación, sino por tu propia decisión, Loki. Por que tus decisiones…-

-….son lo que definen lo que soy.-

-Y tus decisiones…-

-….las defino yo.-

Thor sonrió pacíficamente y rodeó con sus brazos a su hermano. El contacto de Loki era frio, pero a Thor le pareció más cálido que los rayos del sol. El ocaso estaba a punto de morir para dar paso al anochecer, pero antes de que así fuese, Loki ya había tomado una decisión.

No era perfecta, ni tampoco la mejor…Igual que la hermandad que los unia a él y a Thor.

Pero era suya a fin de cuentas.

Y Loki estaba dispuesto a no dar marcha atrás esta vez. Cerró los ojos, mientras su hermano seguia abrazandolo, y cuando los volvió a abrir, el lobo había desaparecido.

* * *

…_todo lo que puedes hacer ahora es vivir._

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer y a Zahiel MC Ylonen por comentar en el capitulo anterior. Y con esto, acaba esta historia. Espero haya sido de su agrado**_  
_


End file.
